Many art students express complaints about working from models, still lifes, and landscapes. These complaints range from "The model moved ", "The flowers have wilted ", "The fruit has gone bad ", to "The sun has changed positions ". These are well known to the student and to the professional. The most common solution around these difficulties is to use print photographs or transparencies. Photographs can be blown up only so large, and taking your own can be difficult. Using pre-existing photographs is very troublesome because of the potential for charges of copyright infringement. Transparencies need to be projected onto a screen in a darkened room, making illumination of the artist's work area difficult. Videotape playback is sometimes used, but the pause mechanism on a video cassette substantially prevents availability of a single-frame image that is both clear and long in duration; videotape shooting of a model or landscape is also a tedious problem.
Various attempts have been made relating to use of software instructional systems with tangible elements, such as a CD-ROM system and video display.
With respect the prior art of CD-ROMs used in instructional systems, related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,569 of Watkins for a foreign language teaching aid and method, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,671 of Reed for a multi-media search system using CD-ROMs in geography lessons.
Concerning patents related to art or painting instruction, the most related is U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,073 of Brotz for a method of art instruction wherein a student applies a transparent substrate to a television screen which contains a televised art lesson. Brotz shows use of the television screen for art instruction. Although limited to the use of a transparent overlay on a television screen (for direct tracing), a "talking head" picture of an art instructor next to the art prototype is shown, appearing like the typical PIP display format.
Other related patented prior art include non-electronic patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,000 of Dugan for an educational book, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,286 of Ford for a design painting kit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,264 of Mack for a sculpturing kit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,414 of Robinson for a watercolor teaching aid, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,882 of Bish for a collage system. The design painting kit of Ford comprises an embossed roller for making designs on walls. The sculpting kit of Mack comprises a "sculpture" analog of paint-by-numbers using a rigid foam board and nails which are driven into the board so as form the "sculpture." The watercolor teaching aid of Robinson comprises a circular configuration having color pigment "wells" around a periphery and having sector patterns for various color schemes. The collage system of Bish comprises a kit for making collage art encompassing many features similar to paint-by-numbers systems.
Other prior art includes European patent no. EP 272,158 of Tanoshima is for an Electronic Dictionary. This is a system for translation of text from one language to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,694 of Erhardt for a Computer Controlled Overhead Projector Display. A touch screen is added to a transmissive LCD display window used with an overhead projector to teach a class the use of a computer application comprising a terminal with a touch screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,393 of Rosenwinkel describes a portable self-contained light box drawing toy. This toy incorporates roll paper, a light box, and a supply of transparencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,934 of Naef, describes a method and apparatus for interactive computer conferencing. This method uses a computer program for implementing collaborative conferencing between two or more users. It involves data and command "packets" and protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,390 of Maine, shows a graphics display with enhanced instruction data & processing. This relates to efficient data handling technique to display highly complex video images with realtime animation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,062 of Woods, shows a Drawing/Tracing/Template Apparatus. This is a combination device to "teach a variety of artistic tasks" including basic drawing, writing, block printing, fingerpainting, and template/block exercises. It is for children and/or handicapped persons, and it is a non-electronic device, with a light box and a paper roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,319 of Delorme, shows an electronic global map generating system. This is a new variable resolution database structure for digital map data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,690 of Gordon, describes a method and apparatus for use with an automated sign, with an improved electromechanical device and a method for making vinyl letters and like graphics for signage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,452 of Hahn, describes a method and apparatus for creating, manipulating and displaying images. This relates to improvements in the software and data structures used to implement computer "paint" systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,865 of Lee, describes an interactive computer aided natural learning method and apparatus. "Interactive multimedia technology is combined with unique courseware development to provide a flexible teaching tool and student monitoring system." This is a teacher/student interactive network (LAN) application emphasizing monitoring of student activity and on-line testing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,372 of Brassine, describes an educational aid. "Relates to display means for educational materials." It is effectively an improved light box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,400 of Ramey, shows a vivarium for ecosystem teaching; and a habitat for live animals and plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,671 of Reed, describes a multimedia search system, such as a CD-ROM encyclopedia computer database search structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,665 of Berry, shows an educational device which is basically a light box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,632 of Berman, describes a paint-by-numbers kit, such as a paint-by-numbers watercolor kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,491 of Yamazaki, describes a pattern drawing system having a processor, the use of two processors concurrently for creating graphic images. One processor draws the outline while the other processor "paints" the interior area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,925 of Dubler, shows a portable dual easel, for simultaneous use by two children in an art class.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,911 of Longenecker, describes a painting Guide Kit. It is primarily a method to teach amateur artists to apply oil or acrylic paint to canvas. It involves guide sheets giving paint mixing instructions plus transferrable outlines of art work.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,224 of Hall, describes a teaching system. This is a complex light box system with either multiple lights or movable shutters. In conjunction with an audio recorder and a set of overlays, selective portions are illuminated to create a primitive programmed learning environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,743 of Schmidt, describes an educational art device. This is a "book" type device having multiple transparencies used for direct tracing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,186 of Deacon, shows a color mapping system and method. This is a complex IBM.RTM. patent for enhancing images from a limited color palette. New colors are created by averaging the color composition of adjacent pixels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,642 of Knowles, shows a color wheel palette. This is similar to the watercolor teaching aid of U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,414 of Robinson, which is referenced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,822 of Dormond for a computer system and method for suggesting treatments for physical traumas for hospital emergency room physicians, wherein a database is provided and preferred treatment courses of actions are displayed on the video screen. While this system provides some options for different courses of treatment depending on the severity of the injury, there is no leeway for the preferred course of treatment for particular injuries. For example, if the injury is a mild fracture, it will suggest a splint or a cast. If it is a compound fracture, it will display the requirement that the bone be set surgically, which are two fixed options. Therefore, there is no "give or take" once the specific diagnosis been obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,051 of May describes a curriculum planning and publishing method, wherein a curriculum is kept in a database for access by a teacher.
The publication entitled "Videodiscovery", Fall 1993--Multimedia for Education describes the use of multimedia systems for teaching science to students.
The publication entitled "Media Max--The Multimedia Manager for Macintosh Computers" is a reference manual for accessing Videodiscovery's multimedia products on a Macintosh computer.
The publication of Bio Sci II Elementary Edition, 1991, Videodiscovery, Inc. describes a series of activity worksheets using multimedia for science teaching for students.
The document entitled "Science Discovery--Image and Activity Bank, Middle School Lessons", 1993, Videodiscovery, Inc. is an instructional handbook for teachers using video discs for teaching science.
An article in the Industry News of Electronic Learning magazine, April 1993, refers to an article entitled "EduQuest Introduces Education Computers" regarding the use of CD-ROM in education. The magazine also has an article "Optical Data Receives Two Patents" regarding the Clark and May patents referenced above.
A publication in Macuser magazine, December 1988, for an article by Russell Ito entitled "Video Disc-O-Tech" describes a system of HyperCard applications for using CD-ROM and video discs.
A series of screens entitled "Learning Navigator" and "Science Navigator" refer to instructions for using a navigator function teaching science to students.
A Pioneer Corporation book entitled "LaserBarcode System Guide Book" regards the use of laser barcodes in multimedia searching.
The publication entitled "Lesson Maker" is a Reference Guide for generating barcoded lessons in curriculum use of multimedia systems.
A computer display screen regards the "DEMO Vision" of LaserDisc Corporation, 1988.
Another publication of Pioneer Electronic Corporation, Edition 2.0, first issued Dec. 26, 1986, Edition 1.2 Mar. 31, 1987, Edition 2.0 Sep. 11, 1991, Revised Jul. 27, 1992, entitled "LaserBarcode Format", Appendix 1 regards the use of laser barcodes in multimedia systems.
The publication entitled "The Dynamics of Life" teacher edition, Merrill Publishing Company, 1991 describes using a multimedia approach to teaching science.
The publication entitled "Biology Today", Holt, Rinehart and Winston, Inc. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, Inc. 1991 includes an optical data document regarding instructions to a teacher using barcodes in multimedia teaching systems.
The publication entitled "Correlation of Optical Data's Life Science/Biology, Videodiscs to Biology--The Study of Life" of Prentice-Hall, 1991 regards the use of video discs and barcodes teaching science.
The publication entitled "The Living Textbook--Earth Science", of Optical Data Corporation, Third Edition, 1990 regards teaching earth science.
The publication entitled "trACE User's Guide" trACE Development of the Alpine School District Board of Education, 1991 describes a computerized educational system.
Other prior arts include Sinnett and Edwards, "Authoring Systems: The Key to Widespread Use of Interactive Videodisc Technology" a 1984 publication in a library high tech magazine, also Hannafin "Options for Authoring Instructional Interactive Video" in Journal of Computer-Based Instruction, Summer 1984, Vol. 11, No. 3, pgs. 98-100. Furthermore, there is noted Pogue, "Authoring Systems: The Key to Lesson Development" in Journal Educational Technology Systems, Vol. 12(2), 1984-85, pps.75-81.
U.S. Pat. Reissue No. 30,666 of Mitchell describes an audio visual information system. Mitchell provides an audio visual information system which replaces traditional dictionaries and encyclopedias. However, electronic encyclopedia are not an interactive method of conveying and using information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,349 of Ferguson describes an audio-visual teaching system and method. It does not describe an interactive multimedia teaching system, but rather a dedicated system hooked up to a computer for teaching, which is coordinated with a testing mode to test students for information providing in a teaching mode. The teaching mode is automatic, thus it involves rote learning techniques for the teacher where there is no student interaction. The student acts as a machine operator in Ferguson and does not interact, other than to access information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,584 of Nimura describes a navigation apparatus for a system to assist in geographic navigation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,463 of Weber describes an interactive orchestration system similar to a virtual reality system for musicians.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,679 of Yamauchi describes an apparatus for retrieving information on CD-ROM's.
Among other further non-patent prior art is a Wall Street Journal article, Nov. 13, 1990 entitled "Texas Approves a Textbook on Videodisks" which describes an article about the optical data developed by Optical Data Corporation for science teaching systems.
An article entitled "Windows on Science Second in Dollars in Texas Adoption" in Electronic Learning newspaper, September 1991, vol. 11, no. 1 describes educational technology produced by Optical Data Corporation.
The New York Times article of Sep. 12, 1990 entitled "Videodisk Joining the Book in Class" describes the use of educational videodiscs produced by Optical Data Corporation.
The Round Rock Leader newspaper, in a Jun. 20, 1991 article entitled "Teachers Close Book on Old Method by Using Videodisc" describes the nation's first video-disc-based program by Optical Data Corporation.
Business Journal Magazine, August 1991 includes an article entitled "OD TV" regarding the optical data of Optical Data Corporation for using teaching with video disks.
The Houston Post article of Aug. 22, 1990 entitled "Textbook Panel Endorses Use of Videodiscs" further describes the use of a videodisc program as an alternative to traditional reading material in elementary school science programs produced by Optical Data Corporation.
The Wall Street Journal, Jun. 20, 1991 article entitled "Videodisk Curriculum Orders In Texas Exceed $12 Million" describes commercial success of the "Windows on Science" produced by Optical Data Corporation.
U.S. News and World Report, Nov. 26, 1990 magazine includes an article entitled "Introducing TV Textbooks" regarding the Clark '230 Patent.
The Data InfoTrac Magazine Index Plus Database for June 1994 includes an abstract of an article entitled "Adventures with Photo CD" by Pat Sobernais, Kodak Photo CD Portfolio (Image Processing Software), Vol. 9, March 1994 describes a geography interactive photo CD system.
InfoTrac further includes "Software Review", PC-Computing, Vol. 5, December 1992 describes articles regarding computer graphics software.
Rinker, "Warman's Americana & Collectibles", 2nd Edition, 1986, Warman Publishing Co., Inc., page 498 describes a "Winky Dink" game kit for using a television screen with art instruction.
Schneider, "Children's Television", NTC Business Books, copyright 1987, pps. 203-204 includes a description of the Winky Dink art teaching kit using a television, wherein a flexible substrate is placed upon a TV screen.
Terrace, "Fifty Years of Television, A Guide to Series and Pilots", copyright 1991, Cornwall Books, pg. 798 further includes a description of the Winky Dink system.
The book, "Photo CD Book" by von Buelow and Paulissen, copyright 1994, Abacus describes the use of CD-ROM systems for visual presentation.
The New York Times, "Arts and Leisure" section of Aug. 7, 1994 entitled "The Perils of Turning Great Art into Pixels", describes the use of using CD-ROM technology to put art museum collections on CD-ROMS.
Morgan, James, in "Video Revolutions", Artist's Magazine, January, 1995, describes using Kodak's.RTM. Photo CD electronic system, to provide still images for artists from photographs onto compact discs, without any simulated art instruction and without any organized use thereof.
Among other non-patent prior art includes "Kodak.RTM. Photo CD Media" an advertising brochure for Kodak.RTM. photo CD-ROM multimedia presentation system, which is an electronic system wherein the user is dependent upon a computer processing unit and an input device such as a keyboard or mouse to operate the multimedia production.
In contrast to the Kodak.RTM. multimedia electronic system, the present invention is a method of teaching art, using the interactivity of a created CD compact disc, transmitted through a CD-I compact disc player onto a television screen, to remotely use traditional, non-electronic artistic tools of the trade to execute artwork upon a canvas placed upon an easel, wherein the student remotely views a chosen lesson with voice-over and images displayed upon the CD-I compact disc player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,369 of Hart describes a visual communication tool for teaching art to children, wherein story figures are provided in tangible media for insertion in an organized manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,671 of Reed provides a multimedia electronic encyclopedia system, wherein the information is accessed by students at various work stations in a classroom setting.
Among the other patents include Deeson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,329, which claims a method of instruction for graphics, where the student's work is not on a remote easel, but is electronically fed back to the computer for computer evaluation; Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,197 for a computer instruction device to teach the chemical periodic table and molecular models; Hon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,810 for an interactive compact disc multimedia system; Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,626 for an interactive device to make dolls, and Wickstead, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,968 for an electronic art sketching toy for children, for animation purposes. In Wickstead, claim 1, refers to selective storage of information. Ferris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,326 is a teaching method for a plurality of students and Beasley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,810 is for an interactive method of teaching cursive script handwriting.
These and many of the foregoing publications and patents generally describe a computerized visual graphics aid, wherein the student uses, and works electronically with, the computer screen to input data and images. The common thread is that the student works integral with the computer, and "draws" directly upon its viewing screen and does not use traditional, non-electronic artistic tools of the trade, such as paints, easels, brushes, etc.
Moreover, none of the prior art patents describe a method of teaching art, using the interactivity of a created CD compact disc, transmitted through a CD-I compact disc player onto a television screen, to remotely use traditional, non-electronic artistic tools of the trade to execute artwork upon a canvas placed upon an easel, wherein the student remotely views a chosen lesson with voice-over and images displayed upon the compact disc player.
For example, in the present invention, a CD-I compact disc player, such as the Kodak.RTM. Photo CD Player PCD 850, is hooked up to a television, and a disc is played, wherein a traditional, remote artwork area is setup in the vicinity of the television, and an art student uses his or her own initiative to absorb the images displayed thereon, pausing on respective images and working remotely upon the easel from each respective image shown upon the television screen. The user returns to other screens for comparison study and the user also independently selects other images from a reference gallery.
However, unlike the prior art electronic educational devices, in the present invention, the art student does not sit at a computer screen using a mouse or a keyboard to create sterile electronic images upon a computer screen, but rather the art student uses the method of teaching art, which provides images upon a compact disc screen, but wherein the student remotely creates a traditional artwork using traditional artistic tools of the trade, such as paint, brushes and an easel, or clay and a sculpture base, remotely away from the images displayed upon the compact disc player screen.